The Library
by Remembrance Lane
Summary: Close encounters in the library might just set the spark off. HG/SB


_Simply a little oneshot that popped into my brain very late at night. My first real dip into the HP realm and away from my other stuff so be kind when you review (please review!). It's rather unedited so forgive mispellings and incorrect grammar. Hope you enjoy this, I know I love Sirius and Hermione._

_Remembrance Lane_

**The Library**

He had to be the thickest individual that she had ever had the displeasure of knowing.

Well, if she were being honest, and she generally was for she detested lies, she had to admit that it wasn't such a displeasure knowing him.

Admittedly he was witty, charming and rather attractive; perfectly fanciable material in fullest truth. And, oh, he was so intelligent but so mischievous and wild. He was the type a man, for he was in no way a boy, which girls dreamed innocently about at night. The type of man who was passionate and a little dangerous. And the body he had.

It was simply delectable.

And by God, she was doing it again! Here she was, Hermione Jean Granger, fantasizing while attempting to read Witch Weekly for fun. To top it off, Hermione did not even enjoy Witch Weekly. It was frivolous and rather boring but she couldn't focus on her usual more intelligent reads because he simply made it too bloody hard to focus.

"Oh, bugger," Hermione exclaimed, indignantly snapping the piece of trash shut.

"Such language, Hermione," came a tsking, drawling voice that she knew all too well. "I'm rather shocked to hear such vulgar language come from your mouth."

Sirius Black leaned casually against a nearby bookshelf with a lazy smile spread across his handsome features. Hermione's hands clenched in frustration. Why in the bloody world did he always show up when she was on the verge of having inappropriate thoughts about him? Was it a sixth sense?

"Sirius, if you don't mind, I'm rather busy right now," Hermione said in a prim tone.

"Busy," he questioned, his voice becoming affected with false curiosity.

"Yes," she replied, her full lips turning down at the corners. "Would you mind…" she allowed her voice to trail of politely.

"Would I mind what," he asked with a smile.

"Sirius," Hermione ground out, her voice taking on an exasperated edge.

"Ah, I see. Clearly I'm unwanted here," his voice held a mocking quality of hurt. "Do enjoy your magazine," he declared dramatically.

"I will," she replied tartly.

"You always were clever but I never pegged you for the Lovegood type," Sirius said casually as he moved toward the door.

"Hm," Hermioned questioned, distracted by his sleek and feral profile.

Sirius cocked his head innocently. "Reading magazines upside down, eh?"

A deep and smug grin spread across his face at her immediate flush. And with that he exited the room with his damned bark-like laugh.

Hermione glared about the library that she had tried to seek refuge in. Of all the places in the Black Manor he just had to venture into the library to bother her. Hermione banged her head against the couch she occupied. Her thoughts had once again placed the Black heir in a less than innocent situation.

"Oh, bugger."

* * *

As Hermione perused the dusty bookshelves, she was struck with a strong fancy to cool off. The summer was simply sweltering. Sirius had not invaded the library since the previous week and she was once again beginning to feel secure in her sanctuary of books. She had taken to wearing over large clothes and her shirt felt hot and heavy against her skin. She was wearing a white camisole underneath, Hermione reasoned. And what were the chances of Sirius coming in?

He had been engaged in a heated discussion with Remus when she had accidentally entered the kitchen this morning. They had stopped speaking abruptly at her entrance and she had quickly departed from the room completely embarrassed.

Sirius had been rather undressed and she had taken pause at the sight of his bare chest. It was strong and leanly muscled with a smattering of scars and tattoos upon it. It was drool worthy and suddenly all she had wanted to do was shag him on the spot, Remus be damned.

"_Like what you see," he'd questioned smugly._

Well, yes, quite obviously she had but the bloody bastard did not have to go pointing that out. But she had kept her head and said quite cooly, that yes she did. His eyebrows had shot up in surprise and she had said with an innocent smile that he was blocking her way to the bacon resting on the counter behind him. His eyes had narrowed and he had stepped to the side to let her pass by him. Her heart had pounded as she walked over but she picked up the bacon, took a satisfying bite and commented on how good it tasted. Then she exited the room still as calm as anyone.

However, once a good few feet past the door she sprinted to the library.

And here she was now, hiding and sweating.

With an annoyed sigh she peeled off the Chudley Cannon's shirt Ron had given her for Christmas and settled herself down on the floor. She let her fingers trail over the old and colored spines of the books and fell into a half-awake state of being.

She was only half-aware when a shadow fell across her. "Found anything you want," he asked.

She froze in silent horror and looked up at him. Calm down, he was simply being a prat and bothering her. And she would not engage him in conversation or picture him without articles of clothing. She would not.

"Ignoring me," he asked, his tone taking on an amused edge.

She gave no reply.

"What are you looking for? Anything you want in particular, Hermione?"

You, she wanted to cry out, I want you.

"Come now, don't be childish. I could help you find it. There wasn't ever much to do here as a kid so I know the library pretty well."

Ignore him, ignore him.

She gave a little mhmph of a noise and turned her back to him.

Suddenly two large hands clamped around her waist and drew her up harshly from her position on the ground. She let out a small noise of shock and found herself face to face with Sirius Black. He had her back pressed firmly against the shelf she had been browsing through and she could feel the sharp edges of the books pressing into her back. He had one of his legs positioned between her thighs to hold her up and she was too surprised to make a protest.

He moved his face so close to hers that she felt that she could see every beautiful plane of it. His body felt hard and solid against hers and she let out a soft almost silent sigh when he shifted their position.

His dark eyes bored into hers and he said his voice seductive, yet sullen, "Don't ignore me Hermione, all right?"

"All right," she managed a breathe out in a small wisp of her usual voice.

He slowly settled her to the ground and when she regained her footing she felt off balance and jelly limbed. His hands dropped away from her suddenly as his eyes slid over her clingy white camisole and her rather small shorts. Sirius's eyes appeared darker than usual and she felt a strange and exciting thrill hum through her body.

And then he abruptly walked away.

Well, what in the name of Merlin!

He forces himself onto her, lets his eyes essentially caress her and then just walks off like nothing happened? Hermione's eyes narrowed in anger.

She was done with these confused feelings she's been having since arriving at Grimmauld Place this summer. She had known something was terribly wrong when her throat had grown tight at the sight of Sirius her first night.

"_Staying at Grimmauld too, Hermione," he asked in bemusement after giving her a quick hug. She merely nodded because she didn't trust her voice for a strange reason. The man had simply hugged her; nothing to get excited or upset over. "I suppose you'll want to see the library."_

"_The library," she asked feeling dreadfully confused._

"_Yes," he said giving her a charming smile. "You are the one with the insatiable appetite for knowledge. Smartest witch your age," he exclaimed dramatically._

"_Oh, no," she said feeling rather silly._

"_Oh, yes. Come along, I'll show it to you. It's been cleaned up quite a bit. The dust is mostly gone. I think it will make a nice place to come and read in now."_

_She followed as he continued to ramble on in a jovial manner. She found herself taking in the way he walked and the way his hair fell gracefully into his face. Hermione blushed feeling like a silly girl following her crush. She rolled her eyes. She was simply noticing that Sirius was attractive._

"_Here it is."_

_It was lovely! Shelves and shelves of books! And chairs and a desk! Oh, it would be a wonderful place to go to._

"_Oh, Sirius," Hermione breathed out. "It's simply wonderful."_

_She turned and smiled at him brilliantly. Sirius returned the smile for a second before it suddenly slipped off his face. He regarded her with a strange expression._

"_You alright," Hermione asked curiously._

_He gave her a nod, motioned toward the books and walked off, leaving a very confused girl to wander about the library alone._

This silly crush had turned into affection, which then turned into a deep fancy that took refuge under the cover of annoyance. Being clever, it was always easy to fool herself. But she was done with this. She simply had to put an end to this tiresome dance before she completely lost her footing.

She needed a plan of action. Hermione looked toward the books for an answer.

She received no helpful reply.

Hermione sank to the floor in an undignified heap. "Oh bugger."

* * *

Hermione knew she had one thing to her advantage. And that was the fact that the whole household viewed her as naïve to a fault. Of course, she could be trusted with all kinds of dangerous research but the general idea was that she was completely innocent in regards to the opposite gender.

She _had_ been kissed. Though Victor had been rather sloppy at least it was an introduction. Her ill-fated and short-lived romance with Ron had proved uncomfortable and awkward. She had seen a few other boys here and there but nothing had ever really progressed far past sloppy kissing.

Sirius, however, she knew was experienced. She had heard many of stories of his conquests in his years at Hogwarts and knew that when he wanted it his bed was occupied. She heard giggles from woman everywhere (now that his name was cleared) that he knew what he was doing in the sack and had the art of love down soundly.

Hermione understood that this was very intimidating for her. She was used to being first and best and felt nervous and almost resentful of those better than herself. But she wanted to learn and now she realized that she only wanted to learn from Sirius.

She had grown to truly love his carefree and reckless behavior. He was impulsive to a fault but his loyalty was unbreakable. Hermione believed that he probably loved very easily once but years of unfortunate pain had made him less inclined to truly trust people. She loved that he forgot to shave and that he tried so hard for Harry. She loved how deep his friendship was with Remus and how easily he could make anyone laugh. She even loved his temper, which was easily set off.

It was frightening to realize that she loved both the good and bad parts that made the man that was Sirius Black. She had had the privilege of observing him at a close range and after the day before in the library she was pretty sure that he felt something for her. His dark eyes had betrayed him.

Maybe he didn't love her like she loved him but there had been something there. And, by Merlin, she needed to find out what it was. She had always hated the unknown.

She walked into the library silently and tugged at the hem of Ginny's red shirt. Ginny, who had witnessed many interactions between her brilliant friend and the dashing Marauder, had suddenly offered to dress Hermione. Ginny offered a flattering red shirt with a simple white skirt and had brushed Hermione's hair loose.

Hermione fingered her curls as she padded silently through the shelves to the back of the room. She sucked in a breath when she saw his form hunched over. He straightened and turned round with a book in hand.

He paused minutely at the sight of her and offered a bland grin. "Looking for something?"

Hermione willed herself to be strong and answered, "Yes, I am."

Sirius's eyebrow quirked up and he asked, "Need my help?"

"I think so," she responded her voice wavering.

He approached her, his face concerned. "Something wrong Hermione?"

"I don't know, maybe. I can't be too sure."

She was terribly muddled and not sure what her plan was anymore.

"Well, go on," he said with a slight laugh his eyes twinkling.

Hermione looked up at him and was lost. Almost of its own accord her hand reached up and touched his face. He had a slight stubble. He looked at her with an almost stunned expression as her hand trailed from his cheek to his jaw. She watched his eyes close tightly as her trembling fingers curled into his soft black hair.

"Hermione." Her name came out as a warning but she barely heard him. His hair was delightfully soft. Her other hand came up to press against his chest and he let out an almost shuddering sigh. "Hermione," he tried again.

She ignored him and leaned up to tentatively press her lips to his. His whole body went stiff and Hermione was afraid she'd crossed a forbidden line.

"Ah, fuck it," he snarled against her mouth before his arms crushed her to him.

Hermione felt lost.

His hands were running all over her as if trying to memorize every curve of her body. His mouth moved insistently and expertly over hers and she felt her vision dance when he slid his tongue into her mouth. His hands grabbed her thighs and lifted her clear off the ground and she instinctively wound her legs around his waist. He pressed her into the bookshelves and let out a loud moan when she pressed against him.

His mouth was everywhere; on her neck, chin, any place he could touch. This was nothing like the sloppy kisses of the boys before. He was passionate but precise. He knew where to touch her, where to kiss her. She had never felt so many thrills before. She pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him deeply, suddenly afraid that she didn't know enough to keep him interested. He groaned and tightened his grip on her hips and pressed into her harder. The feeling was exquisite, the moment was cosmic. Curiously she rolled her hips closer to him and he pulled away from her mouth to growl. It was so frightening and so primal to be so intimately pressed against him.

Her hands slid under his shirt and traced the muscle that she had so longed to touch. His labored breathing matched hers and he buried his face against her chest with a harsh noise.

And the moment was broken by a great crash. Suddenly Hermione was on her back with Sirius lying heavily atop her.

"What in the world," she asked stunned.

He raised himself off her and looked around with glazed eyes. "We knocked over the bookshelf."

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione whispered horrified.

Sirius let out a loud laugh and sprang onto his feet. He grabbed the stunned girl off the ground and pulled her close to him.

Hermione looked at him feeling terribly embarrassed. "Sirius, I don't know what you must think of me. I've never, well, I can't say I've ever done that before."

"I know that," he said quietly, all traces of laughter gone. "I don't think anything bad."

"I just," she began and failed to continue.

Sirius grabbed her chin and forced her eyes to him. "I do love you, you know," he stated simply.

She looked at him shocked. But how could he?

"All this time, probably since before you came for the summer," he said quietly. "Oh hell, I should have listened to Remus but you have this allure that I can't help but follow Hermione. You're terribly intelligent and extraordinarily beautiful and I couldn't help but see that."

"I was so confused," she said quietly.

"I was too," he said wryly. "I can hardly explain it. You're so young and beautiful. I just couldn't help it. And you spent so much time trying to know me. I couldn't help it. You have to understand that I don't expect anything from you. I'm very old and very scarred Hermione. I'm not as easy and simple as boys like Ron."

He turned away suddenly he seemed unsure and almost contrite. His demeanor of cocky fun had vanished.

"I never liked simple things Sirius."

He looked at her sharply. "Hermione." There was the warning again.

"I love you," she said without a stumble or a pause. "All of you."

Sirius regarded her closely as if searching for a trace of a joke in her eyes.

"I love you," she repeated.

He stepped closer and pulled her gently to him and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her mouth.

"This won't be easy at all," he muttered, his forehead pressed against hers.

"No, it won't. You have a terrible temper," she said with a smile.

He smirked and replied, "And you're a terrible know-it-all. Brightest witch your age."

"I know I love you," she said her warm eyes looking at him brightly. She laughed. "Merlin, could I get any more ridiculous."

"I wish you would," he said with a rakish grin.

"We should clean this up," Hermione said nervously pulling away. With a flick of his wand, everything was back in order.

Unable to resist she pulled his mouth to hers again.

"I've always loved libraries," he muttered as she pulled him to her.

And she laughed, for he had to be the most wonderful individual she had ever had the pleasure of knowing.


End file.
